


Mine

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Don't Shoot With Your Eyes Closed [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panties, Sexual Humor, lost underwear, olicity - Freeform, smug oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little fic--Diggle finds something green and lacy in the lair/arrowcave... </p><p>(Originally on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Could be set almost any time through mid-season 3 (when I posted here).

"Uh, anyone care to explain?" Diggle asked.

They all turned from the monitors to look at him.

He was holding up a pen with something flimsy and bright green dangling off of it.

Roy started coughing.

Felicity flushed and her jaw dropped.

Oliver smiled. His GENUINE smile.

"Anyone?" Diggle asked again, tossing the tiny bit of fabric onto the metal table.

Roy was clearing his throat and examining his shoes.

Felicity was just staring at Diggle.

Oliver shrugged, strode over, and pocketed the panties.

"Mine," he grinned at Digg. Then he turned, looked into Felicity’s eyes, and his voice dropped close to a growl. "Mine."


End file.
